


On Our Way We Will Have Hope

by fricklefracklelarry



Series: Harry and Louis always find a way [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Indie!Harry, M/M, Ordinary!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklelarry/pseuds/fricklefracklelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a tortured indie artist and Louis is the loud boy that makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Way We Will Have Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chopsuey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopsuey/gifts).



> This work is purely fictional. I do not know any member of One Direction or anyone related to them. This work of fiction was inspired by Indians' song Somewhere Else and by a prompt on Tumblr. The title of this fic was inspired by Bird by Indians.
> 
> -K

Harry Styles is that indie artist everyone claims to know and everyone has blasting out of their ipods when they are about to score. All the girls and some of the boys want to be with him and everyone definitely wants to be him. He is tall and lean but muscular at the same time. His emerald green eyes pierce your soul even if it’s only a picture of them. He is this tortured indie artist with a beautiful body and voice, yet no one seems to make an effort to get to know his soul. This kid from Cheshire started playing in random pubs in London when he was 18, mostly covering songs but on rare occasions, he would play one of his own songs. This one agent from this one company named Modest! Management once heard about him from a random someone and decided to go take a look at this promising talent of a kid. When Niall Horan, the 21 year old agent from Modest! got to the obscure, little pub, he was surprised to see the place packed until not a single soul could fit. He managed to snag a seat at the back and waited patiently for this Harry Styles. As the curly haired kid with jeans that looked painted on awkwardly shuffled onto the small stage, Niall wondered how this kid could be that good when he moved like a kid entering his classroom late. He quickly realized how wrong he was when he saw this boy take out his guitar and talk to audience for a bit.

“Hiii, m’name ’s Harry…Harry Styles”

The boy had a voice on him that could melt chocolate. Slow like honey, deeper than the earth’s core. Everyone chuckled quietly at his awkward, yet endearing entrance. Harry flushed a pink colour and moved his attention to his guitar for a moment. He closed his eyes and what Niall Horan witnessed was more like the second coming of Christ.

 

_Caught in a minute in a dream that I had_

_Everything is perfect they’re letting go of the past_

_Stop in the Middle with a dream in my head_

_Living the moment up on the edge_

 

_Somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_Somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

 

Niall had to give it to the kid, he knew what he was doing. He could feel the pain and the sorrow the song conveyed, he didn’t even know the boy for God’s sake! Niall could feel his heart palpitate as he remembered things from his youth he wished he didn’t remember anymore.

 

_Rocks form the house it is falling apart_

_Everything feels right right here, right from the start_

_Floating in the river holding your hand_

_Oh boy, red blood, I am your man_

 

Niall looked on at the boy, completely entranced by his voice and his high notes and the way his fingers weren’t really playing the guitar anymore, they looked to be caressing the strings and the melody that flowed out effortlessly. Niall looked around at the people inside the pub and he saw how people were affected by this kid and his music. It had been a long time since he’d seen such a positive response to anyone in his near four years in the music industry. He suddenly knew this kid was going to make it big and he was going to help this Harry Styles achieve a dream only few get to make reality.

 

_Somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_Somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_Somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_Somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

 

_All I gotta do is go back_

_Cause I lot my heart in a foreign place_

_All I got to to is go back_

_Cause I lost my heart to you_

 

 

Niall patiently sipped his beer and took out his phone to record a voice note with the kid singing as well as sending some mails and texts to the higher ups.

_But you are somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_But you are somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_But you are somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_But you are somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_But you are somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_But you are somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_But you are somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

_But you are somewhere else, but you are somewhere else_

**I found one.**

**-Niall**

 

* * *

 

 

Harry looked on as the last of the chords faded away into nothingness. Everyone was looking at him with tears in their eyes and their hearts on their sleeves. He turned from the composed musician into an awkward, gangly teenager in a matter of seconds. Who could blame him, he was newly 18 years old and he was never fond of crowds. He searched the pub to find the blue eyes that had pierced through his soul and when he found the cerulean colour and their owner, he lightly smiled and sent a thumbs up that were immediately returned. He turned to put his guitar away as his slot was up and it was time for some other person to try to sing their hearts out.

He walked off of the stage with a simple ‘thank you’ with his guitar case in hand. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back to see a pair of blue eyes behind him.

“You were really good up there curly.” The blue eyed boy told him.

“Thanks.” Harry blushed at the nickname, no one called him that except…

“My name’s Niall Horan and I work for Modest! Management and I wanted to tell you that you were exceptional up there and I’d like to introduce you to some of the higher ups to see if we could get you a contract of some sort.”

Harry’s mind blanched. He fished mouthed for what seemed for ages and he was just so surprised.

“Me? Contracts? What?”

“Yeh, I was thinking you were pretty great and you should definitely try to get a record label with us, we can help with your management.” Niall slurred in his thick irish accent.

“Dunno mate, I don’t really think I’m that good really, I just like to come here sometimes.” Harry shrugs sheepishly.

“That’s fine mate, just come to one meeting, you’ll enjoy it, here’s my card for any questions you may have and I need your phone and e-mail to keep you updated.”

Harry shared his information with this cheerful stranger and was on his way to the pub to wait for the blue eyed boy that cheered him on.

If Harry, the tortured indie artist, left hand in hand with a blue eyed beauty it was nobody’s business but his own.

 

* * *

 

 

In a blur of contracts and meetings, Harry Styles was thrust into the spotlight and the world of the rich and the famous as if thrown from a slingshot. He recorded some songs in the studio and with Niall’s help, released an EP by January 2014.

Everyone was in a rave when every radio station blasted his songs and his singles hopped spots on the charts to number one in over thirty countries. Always in my heart was the EP everyone talked about and the media became wild with this eighteen, nearly nineteen year old kid. Everyone speculated about who the EP was written and recorded for and if he had a special someone kept hidden.

Harry Styles was always out and about in London, where he had been living for the past three years, and you could see him always in his dark clothing and soul-melting stare. He never wanted to be on interviews and gave rare ones on special occasions, he never followed anyone on Instagram or Twitter but posted cryptic song quotes and pictures all the time. He smiled rarely but when he did, it was Earth-shattering. Girls screamed when he was around and boys looked on jealously as women of all ages threw themselves at his feet.

Everyone loved Harry Styles and his perfect existence. His mile-long legs always trapped in painted-on black skinny jeans, skin-tight black v-necks, vintage band t-shirts, various plaid shirts and bandanas or head scarves, and his scuffed brown boots. Everyone was always curious as to why he had the same three rings on everyday and why he had a silver cross and a silver paper airplane hanging down his chest.

Girls loved the dark tattoos that littered his chest and his left arm. Some even got the same tattoos just because Harry Styles had them.He became a sex symbol and a fashion icon in just a few short months.

Every time Harry went out with a girl friend, a model friend, an actress friend or even his sister, the media speculated if any of them were his girlfriend and the public was at the edge of their seats all the time because of this. But then Harry would do something or say something that would make the rumours disappear as quickly as they came. Everyone expected the sexy, talented, mysterious Harry Styles to end up with some leggy blonde model who wore too much black make-up on her face.

Interviewers were fascinated with this marvelous young man who didn’t seem interested at all in the money or the girls or the fame.

**_‘Harry Styles shagged over 400 girls this past year’_ **

**_‘Harry Styles dating Taylor Swift?’_ **

**_‘Harry Styles dating Kendall Jenner?’_ **

**_‘Harry Styles spotted with Cara Delevigne. Dating or Not?’_ **

**_‘Stripper at indie artist Harry Styles’ nineteenth birthday’_ **

**_‘Harry Styles on dating 33 year old Caroline Flack'_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was so bothered by all the comments and criticisms from the media calling him a man-whore. He was walking around London, after visiting the ATM and suddenly paps arrived and when he turned around and proceeded to ignore them, one of them called him a whore and that he was a horrible man who only broke hearts and made girls feel sad.

Harry glared at the man and pulled his black coat tighter on his lean frame and left the place. As he rounded the corner, he felt hot tears blurring his vision but he blinked them away and strode towards his home with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

When he got home, those blue eyes smiled sadly at him and cuddled him until his sad tears were long and happy ones came through, accompanied by raucous laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

The 2014 Grammy’s arrived and everyone and their mother was buzzing with excitement. Teens hoping for Taylor Swift or Harry Styles to win an award. Snobby hipsters grumbling about the fact that none of their ‘cool, underground’ bands were there and how they deserved awards more than these mainstream “musicians”. Mothers disappointingly looking on as their daughters screamed at the television screens when their idols walked onto the carpet.

What nobody…anywhere…expected was to see the mysterious and beautiful Harry Styles hand in hand…with a boy.

If you listened closely, you could hear the millions of hearts shattering across the globe.

How could THE Harry Styles be with a boy?

The world looked on, puzzled and dumbfounded at the twist of events that were occurring before their eyes.

Harry Styles, the serious, tortured, indie artist could not be dating this loud, bubbly boy with bright blue eyes and wide smiles.

This boy was Louis Tomlinson, the one Harry had loved for over six years when he and Louis met at the bathrooms at The Script concert in Manchester back in 2009.

Louis was a short and slightly curvy lad with bright blue eyes, tan skin, feathery caramel-coloured hair and slight scruff. The young lad couldn’t be older than twenty two or twenty three and looked muscular in his thighs and biceps. He had delicate-looking ankles and more tattoos on his right arm and chest than you could count on your fingers. And he was absolutely perfect for Harry and it didn’t take long for everyone to figure this out.

Both lads in skin tight black trousers and blazers to match, Harry wearing fancy black ankle boots and a button-up with white hearts printed all over it. Louis wearing a white t-shirt under the blazer rolled up at the arms, showing off his matching tattoos he had with Harry and black worn vans on his feet.

Everyone saw how quiet Harry turned into louder Harry and into a smiling lad and a brighter person in general and they also saw how rambunctious Louis turned into a more subdued Louis and more loving and soft.

Harry looked at Louis like he was the fucking sun and Louis looked at Harry like he was his entire world and yeah…maybe they did kinda fit.

**_The End_ **


End file.
